The present invention relates generally to distribution centers and, more particularly, to a system and method for remotely controlling docking station doors of such facilities. A mobile remote control is configured to generate an activation signal that causes an actuator to enable actuation of the docking station doors and other associated docking equipment only when the mobile remote control is located within a predetermined activation zone.
Numerous facets of commercial enterprises utilize distribution, processing, and manufacturing centers for a variety of purposes. For example, distribution centers are often used to receive, process, and re-ship packages and parcels. On the other hand, manufacturing environments require the delivery of consumable materials and the shipment of finished products and, as such, often include distribution centers in close proximity to manufacturing facilities.
Regardless of the application, these distribution centers typically include at least one docking station configured to receive a trailer for delivery and shipment. Another commonality of these distribution centers is that each docking station generally includes various components to permit and restrict access to and from the distribution via the docking station. For example, the doors are designed to lower the probability of unauthorized entry to the distribution center via the docking station as well as the potential for accidents resulting from an open docking station.
To this end, docking station component manufacturers have developed docking station protocols that dictate that the components of a given docking station remain in a given state until a trailer has been positioned at the docking station and verified as present and ready to be serviced. However, while docking station component manufacturers encourage distribution centers to strictly implement such protocols, manufactures have little control over the actual use of the docking station components following installation. Furthermore, although a distribution center may mandate the suggested protocol for operation of the docking station components, in practice, operators may fail to follow protocol.
Additionally, there is an ever increasing pressure to increase the efficiency of distribution, processing, and manufacturing centers. In order to expedite the receipt and departure of goods from a distribution, processing, or manufacturing center, docking station operators may inadvertently fail to follow operational protocol or may be inclined to “shortcut” aspects of operational protocol. For example, during peak operation of a docking station, the departure of one trailer may be immediately followed by the arrival of another trailer. As such, an operator may be inclined to allow the docking station doors to remain in an open position while the first trailer leaves the docking station and the second trailer arrives at the docking station. As such, the potential for an incident is increased because of a deviation from operational protocol, which may desirably mandate that the doors be closed before a trailer departs from a docking station and remain closed until a subsequent trailer is positioned at and/or secured with the docking station and verified as such.
It would therefore be desirable to have a system and method for controlling the operation of docking station components so as to promote adherence to operational protocol and lower the potential for incidents. Furthermore, it would be advantageous that such a system and method increase the operational efficiency of the docking station.